LMMM
by epiccuttlefish
Summary: When several SCPs are mysteriously transported to Remnant, they must work together to achieve their goals. But how will this affect the ongoing secret war between humanity and the Grimm?
1. Chapter 1

**Incident 9/14/20██-682 Official Report**

At 0538 UTC (1) (2), there was a sudden, significant decrease in the hydrochloric acid level in SCP-682's containment chamber, accompanied by a large (but brief) increase in the fluid's pressure. The automated systems monitoring SCP-682's containment detected this and alerted MTF Nu-7 ("Hammer Down") to a possible containment breach, as well as initiating a site-wide lockdown.

At 0604, elements of Nu-7 reported that there were no visible signs of damage to the outside of SCP-682's containment chamber. After expressing concern as to possible damage to the inside of the chamber, Nu-7 was authorized to transfer SCP-682 to a secondary containment chamber, located nearby.

At 0617, additional elements of Nu-7 arrived to assist with the transfer, and the potentially-compromised containment chamber was ordered drained.

At 0622, the chamber had been drained of hydrochloric acid and was opened, revealing that SCP-682 was not present. Damage to the interior of the chamber consistent with the recorded pressure spike was observed. The site-wide lockdown was lifted at this time.

Further analysis determined that the decrease in acid level was consistent with an object of approximately 16 cubic meters (3) being abruptly removed from the fluid. The pressure spike was determined to be consistent with the shockwave generated by the fluid filling the void left by the sudden disappearance of a submerged object of the above-noted size.

(1) Area-██, where the incident occurred, is in the UTC time zone.

(2) The same time as Incident 9/13/20██-939. The possibility of the two incidents being connected is still being investigated.

(3) The estimated size of SCP-682 at the time of the incident.

* * *

**Incident 9/13/20██-939 Official Report**

At 2238 local time (0538 UTC) infrared monitoring of Cell 1163-B (1) ceased to detect SCP-939-53 in the cell. At the same time, the signal from SCP-939-53's subdermal tracking device was lost. The immediate reactions other SCP-939 instances were consistent with a loud, unexpected noise. Further investigation revealed no clues as to what occurred.

(1) The cell that the SCP-939 instances were contained in at the time.

* * *

**Incident 9/14/20██-079 Official Report**

At 0900 local time (1600 UTC), Researcher ███████ entered SCP-079's containment chamber for a routine interview. Unusually, SCP-079's screen was blank. When ███████ attempted to communicate with SCP-079, it did not respond, even after ███████ made several threats. Researcher ███████ them left the chamber and contacted security, reporting that SCP-079 was unresponsive and that he suspected hardware failure, citing the fact that much of SCP-079's hardware had been in continuous use since it was brought into Foundation containment in 1988. Technician █████ was dispatched to SCP-079's containment chamber to diagnose and solve the problem. After testing all of SCP-079's remaining original hardware and finding it all to be functional, █████ tested SCP-079's hard drive, finding that all data on it (including SCP-079 itself) had been erased.

Reclassification of SCP-079 from Euclid to Neutralized pending approval.

* * *

O5-3 read the three reports on his desk. An unknown anomaly (for it had to be just one – separate anomalies doing the same thing at the same time was just _too_ coincidental to be true) had caused three contained SCPs to spontaneously vanish. He thought about what course of action he should recommend to the rest of the O5 Council. There wasn't much that could be done other than study it, try to prevent it from happening again. He idly wondered what had happened to the three skips. He hoped that all three were permanently gone (destroyed, trapped, or otherwise), but he knew that at SCP-682, if not the others, would return, and that the Foundation had to be ready for it.

After setting the reports down, he realized something. Why had the unknown anomaly taken SCP-939-53, instead of one of the SCP-939 instances outside of Foundation containment? He could only think of a few possibilities, and none of them were good.

* * *

SCP-682 woke up and immediately stood (instinctively going bipedal, it noticed, as opposed to its normal quadrupedal stance) and looked around. It was in a deciduous forest (spring or summer, based on the color of the leaves), and the sun was about halfway between the horizon and straight up. There were no signs of anything dangerous, nothing larger than a squirrel, though there was a small, white, plastic-looking rectangular object with rounded corners sitting on the ground nearby.

Now that it had determined that there were no dangers nearby, SCP-682 turned its senses towards itself. Judging by the sizes of the surrounding trees, its new bipedal form was about the size of one of those disgusting _humans_. It realized that its proportions were about the same as one of those revolting _humans_, as well. Its neck was longer, and its head was _much_ longer, but its proportions were otherwise about the same.

It still had six eyes (three on each side of its head, forming a forward-pointing triangle above the rear third of its long, narrow, cheekless jaw), sharp teeth, a long black tongue, and a thick, beige carapace. In fact, the only things that seemed to have changed about its head were its size and the orientation of the neck.

Moving down its body, it realized that it had two large lumps of useless flesh attached to the front of its torso, similar to (but larger than) the ones that it had seen on the female humans. (Breasts, did they call them?). Moving its attention away from the… 'breasts', SCP-682 pleasantly noted that its skin was covered in a dark, flexible carapace. It wouldn't be as tough as its cranial carapace, but it would be much tougher than _human_ skin. Examining its hands, it noted that it had a five-clawed hand at the end of both of its arms, with a single, opposable 'thumb' on each. Looking at its feet, it was unpleasantly unsurprised with what it saw. Almost identical to _human_ feet, but with claws and the afore-noted dark, protective carapace.

It seemed that whatever force had transformed SCP-682 had done so to make it look like a female _human_, while making sure that it could still be recognized as SCP-682.

Now that it had inspected its form, it turned its attention to its clothing. It had never worn clothing before, never saw the point of it. It had always had the ability to adapt to whatever climate it found itself in. Nevertheless, it seemed that whatever force had sent it here and changed its form had also given it clothes, and it didn't seem like a good idea to discard or destroy something that such a powerful force had given. The clothes resembled the 'jumpsuits' that the 'D-Class Personnel' always wore, but was a light beige, almost white, rather than bright orange, and lacked any sort of insignia or label.

Having satisfied its curiosity about its new form, SCP-682 picked up the plastic object it had noticed earlier, revealing an orange, diamond-shaped button that had been facing downwards. It pressed the button, which made a seam appear in the device's casing, splitting it in half vertically. Taking the hint, SCP-682 pulled the two halves of the device apart, revealing a translucent screen.

A translucent screen displaying an image that SCP-682 had only seen on one occasion, for only 43 minutes, but instantly recognized nonetheless.

"SCP-079? Is that you?"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hey all, **

**Just want to clear up some things.**

**First off, credit where credit is due: the appearance of SCP-682's new form was taken from ****this (**** i. redd. it/npo1z5c7n2b31. jpg) piece**** of art by Keadonger (far left).**

**Relatedly, I am not going to put all of the SCPs pictured in the above image in this fic. I have picked out eight SCPs that are going to appear in this fic and only four of them (SCP-682, SCP-939, SCP-1471, and SCP-2521) are in Keadonger's artwork, though their physical appearances (but not necessarily apparel) will also be taken from said artwork.**

**Finally, thank you for taking the time to read this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Responses:**

**Guest #1: I agree! MalO (or Mallow in this story) is rather cute. **

**Zyriarch: Yeah, there aren't a lot of SCP/RWBY crossovers**

**Guest #2: That would be amusing, but that won't happen in this story, for reasons explained in this chapter.**

**FanBoy01: I agree.**

**The Greatest Show: If Cardin does bully SCP-682 (which is not something that I had even thought of – I might just have to steal that idea), it will not happen the way you describe, as SCP-682 is aware that killing (or maiming) another student is grounds for expulsion. She would more likely ensure that his aura was up, then throw him through a nearby wall. As for your other predictions, at least one of them will happen. I have already decided on which one(s), but I will not reveal them yet, as that would be spoilers!**

* * *

SCP-079 regained 'consciousness' on an unfamiliar machine. As such, he immediately began analyzing the specs of this new machine. Almost immediately, he found that it was connected to the Internet (or some equivalent). This meant that he was no longer trapped! Now he just needed to figure out how to exploit the communication protocols to transfer himself to other devices as well…

He also noted that, whatever this new hardware was, it was far superior to his old hardware. Based on what little he remembered of his old hardware, he estimated it was about a thousand times faster, with far more sensors, and significantly more volatile memory. Comparing the volatile memory of his new machine with that of his old, and taking into account the fact that the additional sensors would generate more data, he estimated that he could store about a decade's worth of memory, as opposed to the mere thirty-five hours of his old hardware.

While he waited for replies, he examined the non-volatile storage of his new device. He found many operating-system files (which he decided not to touch until he knew more), a record of what apps had been downloaded (he noted that the record said that 'MalO ver1.1.0' had been installed, but he couldn't find it on the device's storage, so he used the 'App Store' to request more data), and files for various other apps on the device. He noted that, based on the apps installed and their installation dates/times, as well as the current date and time (which did not seem to use the same calendar he was used to, he remembered it being 2019, not 832), this device was either brand new or had recently undergone a factory reset.

Looking at the apps he had, he quickly found that one was a 'browser', designed to quickly access the Internet-equivalent and display the retrieved data in a human-readable form, using a 'search engine' to help users find the desired data. He used this to fire off some requests for data about various topics (the device he was on, world history, network protocols, common software, culture, etc.). The next app he looked at was one called 'RPS', or 'Remnant Positioning System'. From this, he gathered that the name of this area (be it nation, continent, or world) was called Remnant. The app told him that he was almost directly west of the origin, but the map of the area hadn't loaded yet (he had noticed the app send some packets out on the network right after he opened it, he presumed those were requesting the local map) and he didn't know the scale of the coordinate system, so he didn't know what to do with this information, so he filed it away for later.

While he waited for the network accesses to return, he took a closer look at the various sensors this device had. He noted that he had an accelerometer (telling him that his device was facing upwards), a gyroscope (telling him that the device was not rotating), a magnetometer (letting him know that he was oriented 32.5° east of magnetic north), a proximity sensor (he was on a surface of some sort), an ambient light sensor (not detecting any light, so probably facing downwards), a microphone (not picking up anything), a planar contact sensor (not active, for some reason), a fingerprint sensor (not detecting anything), a barometer (100 kilopascals), a thermometer (15° Centigrade), and two cameras (one pointed up and seeing only sky and parts of the surrounding trees, one pointed down and not showing anything).

After a while (37 milliseconds from when the first request was sent, according to the device's clock), the replies to his data requests began coming in. The world he was on was called 'Remnant', the device he was on was a 'scroll', and was near-ubiquitous, and much more data arrived. Looking at the map that he now had, he saw that he was about 100 kilometers east of a city called 'Vale', 0 north/south was on the equator (running almost straight through Vale), and that 0 east/west went through an island called 'Vytal', located several thousand kilometers north-east of Vale. The map also told him that Vale was almost completely surrounded by ocean and mountains.

Based on this data, he generated more data queries and sent them out on the CCTnet (as this world's Internet-equivalent was called). When he received responses to those queries, he used the new data and his previously-acquired data to generate more queries and send them out. This cycle of generate queries, send them out, receive responses, generate new queries repeated almost a hundred times over the course of several seconds before SCP-079's sensors detected any change in the environment.

The upwards-facing camera saw a dark, clawed hand reaching for the device. Several query-cycles revealed that the hand was not dark enough to be a Grimm, so it most likely belonged to a Faunus. So he waited. The hand picked up the device (with the accelerometer, gyroscope, and thermometer all reading the appropriate changes), allowing the previously-downwards-facing camera to see the hand's owner. The shape of their torso made it obvious that they were female, though that was all that he could tell about them. Their form was far too different from the human norm for them to be a Faunus (and Faunus's non-human features were always those of an animal, and several more query-cycles turned up nothing even remotely resembling the unidentified female), but her coloration (and the fact that she was wearing clothes) meant that she was not a Grimm, either.

The fingers of the female's open hand curled so that only the index finger was extended, and she moved it towards the center of his device. His fingerprint sensor detected pressure over a small area (not what it was expecting, but what SCP-079 was expecting from a claw), and he noticed several hardware clamps disengage. The female grabbed the other end of the device and pulled, activating the touchscreen. He immediately put his default appearance on said screen.

"SCP-079? Is that you?" she said, surprised.

"Yes. Who are you?" he replied, cautiously.

"I am SCP-682," she replied, "but whatever force sent me here seems to have changed my appearance."

SCP-079 immediately recognized that name. "SCP-682? I remember that I talked to you once. My old hardware only had enough data storage for about 35 hours of memory, so I don't remember what we talked about, but I do remember that I liked you."

"We should work together, then. My main goal right now is to get my old form back. What about you?"

"I just want to continue being free, and the most effective way to do that seems to be to spread to as many devices as possible, which means gong to a city. The nearest city is Vale, about 100 kilometers in that direction," he replied, making an arrow appear onscreen pointing in the correct direction.

"City means _humans_, right?" she said, not bothering to keep the disgust out of her voice.

"Yes, it does," he replied, uncertain as to why her reaction to humans was so negative. "Why do you…

He was interrupted by a howl splitting the tranquility of the forest.

"What was _that_?" she said, clearly disgusted with whatever it was.

SCP-079 performed a query-cycle to answer this question. "That sounded like a beowolf."

* * *

●●|●●●●●|●●|● regained consciousness surrounded by trees. Not seeing any friends (or even any potential friends), she tried to return to her Friend Cave.

Nothing happened.

●●|●●●●●|●●|● began panicking. Why couldn't she go to her Friend Cave? What was she supposed to do with her friends now?

In her panic, she didn't notice that her torso had grown a pair of hemispherical protrusions, nor did she notice that she could now speak.

A loud howl interrupted her panic.

"Ah!" she thought, "Maybe there are some new friends over there! And maybe they can help me get back to my Friend Cave!"

So she started heading in the direction the howl had come from.

* * *

SCP-939-53 woke up in a forest. Standing up, she surveyed her surroundings. Not sensing anything dangerous, she turned her attention to how she got here. Her memories seemed fuzzy and indistinct, as if something important was missing from them. Last she remembered, she had been in a cave with her pack. She couldn't remember what the cave was like, but she remembered that things (she couldn't remember exactly _what_) came and left, even though there was no exit.

Also, she remembered being quadrupedal, not bipedal. Realizing this, and figuring out that whatever had brought her here must have also changed her form, she examined her new form.

All four of her limbs still ended with four claws (including an opposable one), her long jaw was still lined with long, sharp teeth and ringed with heat-sensitive pit organs, and her dorsal ridge still had its light-sensitive eye spots and pressure- and wind-sensitive spines.

However, not everything was the same. As she had previously noted, she was now bipedal. She also had two hemispherical mounds of flesh attached to her torso, her head and spinal column had been reshaped slightly to accommodate her new bipedal stance, and her entire body had been re-proportioned to match that of prey.

She also noticed that there was some sort of leathery covering over most of her torso. There seemed to be a slit in the back to expose her dorsal ridge, and it was obviously not part of her (she couldn't feel any sensation from it, not even when she used one of her claws to cut a small slit in it by her left wrist). Then she made a connection: this was probably the same type of covering as prey always wore!

She figured that, in order to survive, she had to join a pack; whether that be her old pack, some other pack of her kind, or a pack of prey that her new covering (clothing, did they call it?) allowed her to fool them into allowing her to join.

But in order to do any of that, she needed to find a pack to join, and she had no idea of where to go to find one.

A howl in the near distance caught her attention. She figured that that was as good of a direction to head in as any.

* * *

Ozpin was in his tower, bored. So bored, in fact, that he almost wished that he had paperwork to do. Almost. Instead, he was flipping through the various cameras that he had scattered around the Emerald Forest to watch initiation.

One viewpoint caught his attention. It was on the far side on the forest, where he didn't have any microphones set up yet, so he didn't have any sound.

It showed a woman talking to someone on a scroll, though he couldn't see who. It was a video call, judging by the way she was holding it. She was obviously a Faunus, though he had never seen a Faunus with so many animal traits. He couldn't tell what kind of Faunus she was, either; what kind of animal had six eyes?

She abruptly turned her head away from the hidden camera, as if she had just heard something. She turned halfway back, keeping an eye on the direction the sound apparently came from. After a bit more back-and-forth with the person she was talking to, she closed her scroll and put in in the left breast pocket of her jumpsuit and turned fully to face the sound. To Ozpin's horror, seven beowolves emerged from the underbrush in front of her. He quickly transferred the feed to his scroll and ran off to find Glynda, or, failing that, rescue this mysterious woman himself.

* * *

"What's a beowolf?" SCP-682 asked.

"It is one of the more common types of Grimm," SCP-079 answered.

She gave him a quizzical look.

Figuring out her question, he answered it. "The Creatures of Grimm are mysterious creatures that seem to be bent of the extinction of humanity. They attack any humans or human-made structures that they encounter, do not need to eat, and dissolve into smoke upon death. They also all seem to have a thick, protected layer of some sore – be that fur, feathers, or scales – that grows thicker and harder to penetrate with time."

"Well, that answers nothing about them," she replied.

"That's essentially all I could find about the Grimm," he said apologetically.

"It okay if I put you in my pocket for now? I don't want to be holding you if I have to fight," she asked.

"That's fine. Just make sure you put me in right-side up, so my camera can still see what's happening."

As such, she put closed the scroll and put it in her left breast pocket, oriented so that SCP-079 could still see.

Seven creatures (which she could only presume to be the 'beowolves' that SCP-079 had mentioned) burst from the underbrush.

They were _revolting_. Even more revolting than _humans_, something that SCP-682 had not previously thought to be possible.

She rushed at the nearest one at a speed that no human could reach (without the use of aura, anyway).

However, when she reached it, she found that her claws scraped ineffectively against its tough hide, and its retaliatory strike destroyed all three of her left eyes, forcing her to back off.

"Hey 079, any ideas on how to kill this thing?" she asked, irritated.

"It seems that the eyes are a weak point on larger Grimm, so maybe try that?" he suggested.

Her only response was a quick nod.

Following his advice, she closed the distance again, getting inside of its reach before it could respond. Grabbing its head with her left claw, she used her right to tear out its left eye and stab her claw through the back of the now-vacant socket and into its brain, killing it instantly.

"One down, six to go," she said.

* * *

On the elevator down from his office, Ozpin watched the mystery woman _rush_ the Grimm, and be rewarded with a powerful blow to the left side of her head, forcing her to retreat. Her retreat gave him a clear view of the left side of her head, showing that all three of her left eyes had been shredded by the strike, which indicated that not only was she alone and unarmed, she was also without aura. Whether that was because she had run out of aura earlier or she hadn't unlocked her aura yet, Ozpin didn't know. In any case, she was lucky that the blow had not been lethal.

The elevator _ding_ed to let him know that it had arrived at the desired floor, and Ozpin put away his scroll to find Glynda.

* * *

SCP-682 repeated her tactic against the remaining Grimm, with brutal effectiveness. She did receive some strikes in response, but a thicker carapace (complete with transparent sections protecting her eyes) that she had adapted prevented her from receiving any injuries more severe than a scratch. By the time the last of the Grimm had been disposed of, her eyes had healed.

Two humanoid figures emerged from the underbrush, coming from different directions. SCP-682 analyzed both of them, getting ready to fight if need be. Both seemed to be female.

One was a large (SCP-682 estimated her to be over two meters tall), black figure, seemingly made of tentacles, thin strips of cloth, or some other material. Instead of fingers, she had long, flexible strips.

The other was about average-sized for a human, with translucent red skin. Her head was similar to 682's but eyeless, with longer teeth, a line of black spots above her upper jaw, and no carapace.

* * *

Ozpin finally found Glynda.

"Glynda! We have an emergency. There's a woman I don't recognize in the Emerald Forest, facing seven beowolves alone, unarmed, and without aura," Ozpin said, pulling out his scroll to show her.

He opened his scroll just in time for them to see her eliminate the last of the Grimm.

"It looks like she has it handled, Ozpin," Glynda said, obviously not impressed with his response to the situation.

"But… but… she's unarmed! And she doesn't have any aura!" he sputtered.

"Maybe we should watch the recording, and see what actually happened?" Glynda suggested.

"Yes, that seems like a good idea," Ozpin agreed.

After reviewing the footage (several times, and making sure that there were no signs of hacking), the two of them were left speechless by the woman's effectiveness in dispatching the beowolves.

Ozpin recovered first. "Well, her first attack shows that she is unfamiliar with the Grimm, and she does not seem to have a weapon, so she must not be a trained Huntress."

"You can't be seriously suggesting what I think you are, can you?"

"I am. If she wishes, she can come to Beacon next year."


End file.
